


Worship You

by MythicalMochi



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Link makes sure Rhett knows he is incredible in a way he won't soon forget.





	Worship You

“What’s all this?”

Rhett’s mouth hung open in awe as he was led into their bedroom, the room aglow with the soft flicker of candles placed along the dressers and shelves. They were never the type for cliche romance, but he had to admit, the gesture melted his heart. He looked down to see Link’s arms wrap gently around his middle, feeling the heat of his cheek melt through the back of his shirt.

“Just felt like spoilin’ you a little, is all.” Link said sweetly, pressing himself into the man in front of him to coax him further into the room. 

“You made me go buy you ice cream just so you could get me out of the house to do this, you sly dog.”

Link chuckled, still pushing Rhett further towards the bed. He placed his hands on Rhett’s hips, turning him around so they could face each other. Link marveled at how Rhett looked almost Godlike in the candlelight. So soft, yet so powerful, and so heart-stoppingly handsome.

“It won’t go to waste.” Link said stepping up to Rhett, their bodies just touching. Link rose up to his toes, placing his lips on Rhett’s in a languid, slow kiss. They had nothing but time and Link didn’t want to rush a thing.

Rhett placed a hand on Links hip and pulled, slowly lowering them both down onto the edge of the bed. Link planted his knee beside Rhett’s thigh as he leaned into the kiss, his hands coming to rest on the lush beard that Rhett has recently decided to let grow uninhibited, an external expression of inner growth and confidence. Link loved that about him. Link loved everything about Rhett, and he was never one to shy away from being vocal about it. Especially not tonight. 

“Beards lookin’ so good, Bo. It really suits you.” Link purred into the kiss as his fingers softly slid into the thick curls, his tongue lapping at Rhett’s lower lip before gently taking it between his teeth, giving it a soft nibble. Link trailed his hands to the back of Rhett’s neck, traveling up as his fingers intertwined into the dense curls.

“And your hair, good gosh. Makes you like a modern Adonis. So lush, so beautiful,” Link whispered into the kiss, their lips barely parting. Rhett moaned softly at the praise, his hand snaking under Link’s shirt to make contact with the warm, smooth skin there.

Link’s hands slowly made their way down to Rhett’s sides, his fingers gathering up the bottom hem of Rhett’s tee as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, their breaths coming in heavy sighs. They only parted long enough for Link to pull the shirt off of Rhett’s torso, sinking back into the deepening kiss as Link’s hands roamed up from Rhett’s stomach to his shoulders, fingers exploring the expanse of skin before them. Link parted from the kiss to plant more soft kisses and careful nibbles right behind where his fingers trailed along Rhett’s neck and adorably freckled shoulders.

“Such soft skin,” Link said between pecks. “So soft and kissable and smooth.”

Rhett’s head lolled back as he closed his eyes, soaking in every sensation. Link’s fingers caressing his skin, his soft lips, the tantalizing pinch of his sharp teeth, the heat radiating off of him. Rhett’s hands squeezed at Link’s hips in a silent bid for more.

Link placed his hand on Rhett’s chest, gently pushing him to lay back down onto the bed as he trailed his unending barrage of affection to his pecs, using one hand to prop himself up and the other to gently massage the other side of Rhett’s chest. Link extended his tongue and lapped a long line over Rhett’s nipple as his thumb gently swept over the other, drawing a short gasp out of the man below him. Link smiled, continuing to softly tease and lavish.

“An’ you’re so sensitive. Emotionally and physically. I love that about you. Makes it easy to spoil you, and you’re never ungrateful.”

Link slid himself down further, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Rhett’s ribs until his nose was tickled by the soft trail of hair around his belly button. Link playfully buried his face into the softness, nuzzling against the warm skin.

“Lord, and this tummy. Can’t get enough of it. How you can look so fit and like the softest teddy at the same time? I love it so much, baby, you have no idea.”

Rhett squirmed under Link, his hands idly carding through Link’s hair as he soaked in the praise. The speed at which his heart thumped in his chest was a sharp contrast to the speed at which Link traveled over his body.

Link’s lips made their way to the waistband of Rhett’s jeans as his hand trailed down to his thigh, slowly rubbing down the length of it.

“And can you say ‘legs for days’?” Link purred with a playful lilt, his voice muffled as he nestled his face into the soft hair right above Rhett’s belt, punctuating his statement with more kisses. “I love how tall you are. You make me feel so safe when I’m in your arms. Not many people can wrap me up like you do. Matter of fact, I’d never want anyone else to. Not when I’ve got you.”

Rhett’s hand cupped the back of Link’s neck, pressing his face ever so softly into his belly in affirmation, an almost inaudible “You always will, baby.” falling from his lips.

Link took a moment to smile up at his gentle giant of a husband before slowly working his way just a little lower, settling his body down fully between Rhett’s legs. He lowered his face, pressing his lips against the taut bulge within Rhett’s jeans. Rhett’s hips instinctively bucked up ever so slightly at the attention as Link brought his hands around to the metal buckle, leisurely working the rich brown leather belt out of its loops.

“I love everything about you, Rhett. I could go on and on for hours, days even. You’re so good to me, good to everyone around you. You’re so strong in body and mind, yet so gentle and mindful of your size. You’re the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. So smart, so diligent, so kind,” Link drabbled on as he slipped the belt the rest of the way out of the loops, his fingers now fiddling with the metal button.

“But I can always write that stuff in a cheesy card, can’t I? Now there’s one thing I really want to appreciate tonight, and I doubt you’ll complain.”

Link made quick work of the button and zipper, hooking his fingers into the waistband of both Rhett’s jeans and boxers as he sat up, pulling them off with a little help and finally discarding them to the floor. Link’s breath caught as he turned back to Rhett, splayed naked onto the bed, his eyes hooded as he gazed back, his expression overflowing with want and need and hunger and love. The sight of Rhett in any setting never failed to be absolutely breathtaking for Link. His long arms laid limp above his head as his legs stretched out, slightly parted. His toned chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. His skin glowed golden and radiant with the soft candlelight. And his cock--Link’s own pulsed at the sight alone. If Link could paint, this was the most perfect muse to have ever existed.

Link crawled back up onto the bed between Rhett’s legs and lowered himself back down to lay on his stomach, propping his upper half by resting his arms on Rhett’s hips. Link’s eyes traveled the length of Rhett’s arousal, always taken aback by its size and majesty even if it were the millionth time he’d seen it.

“This,” Link started, his voice low and gravelly. “This is what I’m focusing on tonight. ‘Cause good gosh, Rhett. Where do I even begin?”

Link wrapped his fingers around the base, coaxing a hiss out of Rhett as he sharply inhaled, every muscle in his abdomen tensing with the wonderful, long-awaited contact. Link gave Rhett’s cock one agonizingly light and slow stroke from the base to the tip with his thumb and index finger, drawing a moan out of Rhett’s lungs the whole way. 

“You’re so thick. Feels like you’re splitting me in half every time, but damn if it doesn’t feel amazing. You fill me up so good.”

Link continued to trace his fingers over the expanse of Rhett's cock with a feather-light touch, his eyes flicking between the task at hand and his husband's blissed out face. Rhett's cock twitched as Link barely grazed the pads of his fingers all around it, examining every vein and curve and texture as if he were marveling a priceless artifact. 

Link eventually tightened his grip slightly and dragged it down the entire length as slow as he could, watching as Rhett’s body tensed and undulated, desperate for more but holding back with all the willpower he could muster. He trailed his fingers along the faint veins, twisting his wrist as he reached the base, immediately working his way back up to the tip, taking his sweet time to do so. Rhett’s soft breaths turned into quiet moans and whimpers, slowly losing his mind at the torturous pace. Rhett desperately wanted to take the reigns, grab a fistful of Link’s silvery hair and bury himself into something warm and wet, but held back. This was Link’s gift to him, and he’d do everything in his power to not spoil it. Instead, Rhett brought a hand down to his hip, wrapping his fingers tight around the others he found there.

Link gently circled his thumb over the sensitive underside of the head of Rhett’s cock, reveling in the deep groan it pulled out of the man below him.

“An’ not only are you thick, you’re so long too. You fuck me so deep--Mmm, God, you got me rock hard just thinkin’ about it.” Link punctuated his phrase by rutting against the bed below him, still trapped in his clothing.

Link extended his tongue and lapped at the underside where his thumb previously lavished attention on, licking a wet stripe up to the slit before wrapping his lips around the very tip, hollowing his cheeks and gently sucking out a bead of precum that now coated his tongue. He moaned softly as he tasted it, their voices mingling in a perfect, lewd harmony.

“Mmm, and you taste so good, too,” Link murmured, his lips grazing the ultra sensitive skin with his words. “The most perfect cock, attached to the most perfect person, and it’s all mine.” Rhett’s hand squeezed hard onto Link’s, his other raking through his own hair, his mind helplessly flooded with desperate need.

Link pursed his lips and pressed them to the head of Rhett’s cock, pushing down as he slowly enveloped the head in his mouth, his fingers gripping firmly at the base. Rhett’s hips tensed but Link immediately backed off, denying Rhett of any pleasure he didn’t purposefully give him. Link didn’t intend for this to be torture. He simply wanted to worship Rhett as long and slow as he possibly could. He deserved it.

Link slowly sunk Rhett’s cock into his mouth over and over again, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside as it slid deeper and deeper. Rhett’s back arched off the bed as he moaned, his eyes shut tight as he squeezed the life out of Link’s hand. Link took his time, slowly dragging his cock all the way to the back of his throat and hollowing his cheeks on the way back up, swirling his tongue over the sensitive head with each pass. Rhett broke down into one-word phrases and incomprehensible sounds, lost in the overwhelming sensation as he writhed under Link’s almost painfully slow touch.

Link lifted his mouth off Rhett’s cock, his lips glistening with saliva and precum. He wrapped a hand around the slick shaft, pumping it slowly as he rose to his knees. Rhett remained splayed out, his hips rolling with the slow motion of Link’s fist, barely making sense of Link’s words.

“I love suckin’ you off, fuck, you know I do. But there’s one thing I love jus’ a little more,” Link drawled as he slowly disrobed himself, giving Rhett’s awaiting cock a stroke every few moments as he slipped all his clothes off, haphazardly discarding them to the floor behind him. Rhett watched through barely-open eyes, his hips unable to sit still as the love of his life stripped in front of him, whimpering softly every time Link’s hand made contact with his aching cock.

Link crawled forward and carefully placed his knees on either side of Rhett’s hips, settling his weight onto his thighs, their cocks hanging inches apart. Link wrapped his fingers under Rhett’s once again and brought it up to his own, his thumb wrapping around to squeeze them together, a soft moan escaping his lips. Link gently rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock along the underside of Rhett’s, a gasp emanating from both of them.

"I'm sure you can guess what it is," Link continued, rolling his hips, ever so gently sliding the velvety soft skin of their arousals together. Rhett’s eyes were shut tight, his mouth hanging open with nothing but the sound of labored breaths and pleading whimpers escaping him. His arms laid unmoving at his sides, his mind too overwhelmed to process anything but Link. Every nerve in his body screamed for something, anything substantial to happen.

“I can bet it’s your favorite thing, too. And you know,” Link purred, his rough voice a clear indicator that he’s only hanging onto his calm demeanor by a thread, releasing their cocks and rising to his knees. He slid forward, positioning himself directly over Rhett’s hips, reaching behind him and lifting Rhett’s cock upright below himself.

“You know as much as I love it when you fuck me, like when you really give it to me. Pounding, biting, markin’ me up, leaving me sore for days. Gosh, fuck, I love it when you use me and make me yours like that.” Link drabbled as he slowly lowered himself down, the head of Rhett’s cock slipping in effortlessly into the tight, already-slicked hole. Rhett let out a gutteral moan, his hands flying up to grip hard onto Link’s thighs as he used every ounce of willpower not to jackhammer into Link with every bit of energy he had left. It was all way too much and nowhere near enough at the same time, and it nearly melted Rhett’s mind.

“God, Liiiink.” Rhett keened high in his throat. He was in agony, if that could be skewed in a positive direction.

“But what else is nice, is when I can feel every. Single. Inch of you sliding in nice, and--ohh fuck-- and slow, and deep.” He slowly slid himself down onto Rhett’s throbbing arousal to the hilt, his voice tightening with each passing second. He wasn’t sure whether Rhett heard any of it though as he let out an agonizing groan the whole way down, his fingers digging red marks into Link’s skin as his cock was slowly enveloped in the tight slick, long awaited heat. Link sat his full weight onto Rhett’s hips, slowly acclimating to the intrusion, feeling the throb of Rhett’s cock inside him as his muscles clenched tight. It would be a miracle if either of them lasted past the next thrust.

Link slowly rocked his hips as he shifted his weight forward, splaying his hands onto Rhett’s chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall beneath them. It was barely any stimulation, merely shifting and grinding rather than thrusting or giving any good friction, but it still drove Rhett absolutely wild. His brain was devoid of words, only an unrelenting torrent of moans and whimpers and grunts poured out of his lungs as he lost himself in the infuriating mixture of not enough and mind-numbingly overwhelming, his fingers flexing and scratching depserately into Link’s thighs.

“Getting to just feel you inside me like this, fuck Rhett. Ohhh god, I feel so full. Every little move is--Ah! Ahh, nnngh,” Link broke as he slowly rose up on his knees, sliding Rhett halfway out of him before dropping his weight back down. The slightest movement set his nerves alight. Link thought their pulses alone could drive him over the edge by how sensitive he felt. And judging by the way Rhett writhed and gasped and clawed beneath him, Link assumed Rhett felt the same way.

"Oh my God, Link I'm not gonna last baby, you feel too damn good," Rhett moaned, unable to restrain himself from grinding his hips up into Link, seeking any extra pleasure he can find while letting Link keep his pace.

Link lowered his upper half down, cupping his hands over Rhett’s cheeks as he continued to rock his hips, meeting Rhett’s gaze for the first time in a while. His pupils were blown out, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, his hair even more unkempt than before. Link pressed his forehead to Rhett’s, the tiny sliver of space between them full of sounds teeming with desperation and pleasure. They held each other’s gaze intensely through hooded eyes as they sang their praises in any way their lungs saw fit.

"Gettin' to make love to you like this, oh God, seeing you fall apart like this for me--Aaah, Rhett!"

Link beared down, grinding his ass into Rhett's pelvis as hard as he could, squeezing and milking Rhett's cock inside of him as he captured Rhett's lips with his own, crashing into a rough kiss, their mouths barely able to close over their desperate moans, rising in pitch and intensity. A string of profanities and unintelligible exclamations of love and pleasure and appreciation spilled out of them, nearly falling deaf on each other's ears as they raced uncontrollably towards the finish.

"I love you, I love you," Rhett chanted, his hands coming up to tangle in Link's hair as he thrusted his hips up hard, unable to hold back any longer. Link shouted as he was jolted forward again and again by Rhett's merciless bucking, their sweat-slicked chests sliding across one another as Link threw his head back, nearly screaming Rhett's name into the room.

"Rhett! Ffffuuuck, oh God Rhett, yes, yes, please don't stop, don't stop baby," Link keened, his whole body tense and trembling as he surged into an orgasm that stole his breath and blurred his vision, his cock sliding against Rhett's stomach spilling thick rope after rope of cum, spreading it between their bodies as Rhett continued to fuck into him with everything he had.

Rhett gripped Link's hair hard with one fist as he brought the other down to Link's ass, locking his squirming, jerking body in place as he pounded up into him, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and spreading him open. With the beautiful, unrestrained sounds of Link riding out his climax, the slipperiness of the hot pool of cum between them and the tightening of Link's muscles around his cock, Rhett didn't stand a chance. He would have lasted maybe a second longer if there wasn't a wrecked, breathy "Fuck, cum for me, please!" ringing out into the room that pushed him over the edge into the most intense orgasm Rhett has ever had. He groaned loud, gritting his teeth as he thrust up into Link and held fast, arms still holding him close, rutting and spilling his cum deep into a panting and exhausted Link who could do nothing but whimper helplessly at the sensation. 

Rhett swore he'd blacked out by how dizzy and euphoric and dreamlike he felt, his whole body suddenly realizing how much effort it just spent as his limbs went slack, dropping back down onto the bed. Link, nearly catatonic, didn't bother readjusting and simply went limp on top of Rhett wherever they landed. He didn't even realize Rhett had pulled out until he felt a warm rivulet of cum drip down to his balls. Had he not exhausted himself fully this time, the thought of that alone would be enough to rile him back up. 

"Need to breathe, Bo" Rhett croaked, giving Link's elbow a light tap, urging him to slide off of his nearly overheating body. Link complied, clumsily sliding off of Rhett and rolling flat onto his back, limbs left where they fell. The room was silent for a minute, only the sounds of them catching their breaths dotting the silence. 

Rhett's hand absentmindedly searched the comforter to find any part of Link, eventually finding his bicep, and idly stroked his fingers along the warm skin there. Link let out a soft hum in response. 

"By that treatment, I'd think it was my birthday, or an anniversary or something. Good gosh, baby. What's gotten into you?" Rhett sighed out lovingly, his body finally settling back to a resting pace.

"Oh. You forgot then, didn't you?"

"What?! No, oh my gosh, Link, did I really?" Rhett's eyes shot open, twisting his body to face Link who was wearing nothing but their cum, the evidence of having his world absolutely rocked, and a shit-eating grin. He peeked one eye open at Rhett, his cheeky grin only spreading. Rhett groaned, dropping back onto the bed. 

"Jackass."

"You love me."

Rhett looked back over at Link, shifting his body a little closer so he could hook an arm around his waist and pull their bodies together, mess be damned. 

"More than anything, baby."

Link sighed softly as he wriggled, nestling himself against Rhett's body, silently patting himself on the back for using tiny tealights that burned out well before they did to set the ambiance. He'd rather let the house go up in flames before he'd move from Rhett's embrace at this moment. He slowly drifted off, Rhett close behind, giving one last smile as he felt Rhett's lips press softly into his hair. He could die happy right then and there. But lucky for him, he had a whole lifetime left of this.


End file.
